Whatever Lola wants
by Pinkfluffyrockandroll14
Summary: Lola has a special power, she can make any guy fall in love with her with a shot of radiation from her eyes. So what happeneds when Lola wants Clark Kent?
1. Default Chapter

Lana led Lola around the school.  
  
"Okay, this is the library.. We mostly study in here"  
  
Lola, absentmideningly nodded; dressed in a cleavage revealing top and tighter-than-life jeans she looked more like a 'Lolita'.  
  
"Ooh, Who is that cute guy?" she said, suddenly perking up  
  
Lana looked over and saw Clark.  
  
"That is Clark Kent"  
  
"Is he single?"  
  
"Not really.. Um, we are kind of going out"  
  
"Oh OOPS, sorry there" Lola said  
  
Lana smiled "No biggie"  
  
Clark waved and came over to them.  
  
"Hey" he said to Lana, ignoring Lola "I got something for for you"  
  
"Clark!" Lana said irritated "Next time warn me because I have nothing for you"  
  
"Here" he gave her a box with a ring in it  
  
Lana's eyes wided "It is beautiful, Clark"  
  
"It's a promise ring" He told her "It's kind of like, I don't know, a symbol that we are going steady, I'm wearing mine now"  
  
Lola rolled her eyes, If this crap could be anymore mushier, I would puke, she thought to herself, watching Clark and Lana.  
  
Lana smiled "Thank you, this means a lot to me"  
  
Lola stared on enviously as Clark and Lana kissed. Lana broke from the kiss and turned to Lola  
  
"Sorry, Lola, that was rude of me"  
  
"No biggie"  
  
"Clark, this is Lola Pantana, the new girl"  
  
"Nice to meet you" he said to her  
  
"Likewise"  
  
"Well, I better continue showing Lola the rest of the school, I'll talk to you later"  
  
"Bye Lana, cya Lola"  
  
Lola waved goodbye. Lana and Lola continued walking.  
  
"Wow, look at that ring" Lola mused "That must have set him down a pretty penny"  
  
"I know, isn't it beautiful?" Lana said, looking at it  
  
"He looks like a real romantic"  
  
"He is"  
  
"You are lucky, Lana"  
  
Lana smiled "Thanks, well I hope you enjoyed your tour. Welcome to Smallville High, if you need anymore help you know where my locker is"  
  
Lola nodded "I'll be fine, thank you Lana"  
  
Lola watched Lana walk away. Lola could make any guy fall in love with her by the radiation in her eyes. One shot and they were hooked, when it wore off, they had no idea what happened and just went on doing what they were doing.. Whatever Lola wants Lola gets.. And Lola wanted Clark. 


	2. Why doesn't It work on Clark?

Lola walked into the library where Clark was; he looked up and saw her.  
  
"Hey Lola" he said  
  
She turned around and smiled "Hey Clark, waiting for Lana?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Lola sat down next to him "So, what are you reading?"  
  
"Dante's Peak, It's a dark novel"  
  
"Oh, I've read it"  
  
She locked eyes with him and shot her radiation at him.. But nothing happened.  
  
"Everything OK, Lola?" He asked  
  
She tried again, still nothing happened.. She snapped back and smiled.  
  
"Uh, Yeah, I'm just really tired, I better leave"  
  
Lola got up and left.  
  
"Hey Lola" Lana said, walking in  
  
"Hey Lana" Lola said, walking out  
  
Lola left in frustration.. Her radiation worked on every guy, but why didn't it work on Clark? Weird. She was not giving up; she would get him. She needed to ask a close friend. Who was that guy he was hanging out with? Oh yeah, Pete Ross! She went to go find Pete. 


	3. Getting the info

Lola walked into the Talon where Pete was there.  
  
"Hey, Lola Pantana, right?"  
  
Lola turned around "Hi, you are Pete Ross, right? I think you are in my math class"  
  
He nodded; she sat down next to him.  
  
"Can you explain the Algebra problems we had to do.. I don't understand it"  
  
"Yeah sure" He pulled his textbook out of his bookbag. "On page 44?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Lola made eye contact when him, planning her attack.  
  
"You OK, Lola?"  
  
Lola shot the radiation out of her eyes and into Pete's. It worked immediately.  
  
"Hey baby" Pete said, putting his hand on her thigh.  
  
Lola moved it off "Oh, Gross!"  
  
"I want you, Lola"  
  
Lola rolled her eyes "Okay Pete, you can have me.. Just tell me how can I get to Clark"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"His weakness.. How can I make him want me?"  
  
"I'll tell you if you make out with me"  
  
She smiled "You tell me and I'll make out with you"  
  
Pete nodded "Red meteor rocks, It turns Clark into a bad boy"  
  
Lola smiled "Thank you, Pete"  
  
Pete moved in for a kiss, the radiation wore off and he looked at her.  
  
"Okay so problem number 3" he said, as if nothing had happened  
  
"You know what Pete, I am starting to understand this.. Thank you anyways"  
  
Lola left, Pete shook his head and waited for Chloe to come. Lola ran into her house. Meteor rocks! She chanted in her head, Meteor rocks! Red! She opened her rock collection and took out one of her red ones. She smiled at it.. She got it; Clark Kent was as good as hers. 


	4. Bad boy

Lana walked into the Torch, where Chloe was, working hard to give the Smallville High students what they wanted.  
  
"Hey Lana" Chloe said as Lana walked in  
  
Lana smiled and greeted her.  
  
Chloe turned around "Do you think I should do an article about the...?"  
  
She stopped short and noticed the ring on Lana's finger. Lana saw her checking it out and blushed.  
  
"Hey, where did you get that?"  
  
Lana looked at it and smiled "Clark, It is a promise ring"  
  
Chloe smiled "Wow, that is really romantic of him"  
  
Lana smiled "I know, It is beautiful"  
  
"So did you ask how much it was?"  
  
Lana laughed "No way, that is rude"  
  
"I know, I'm joking around"  
  
Lana smiled again. Chloe faced her computer and read Lana her article on which Lana approved.  
  
Clark was looking through his telescope in the loft. He smiled to himself remember the days when he would look through it just to see Lana. Now Lana was his, they were so happy together and made other people sick by how good they were together. He looked up at the stars.  
  
"Clark?"  
  
Clark turned around to see Lola, dressed slutty with a grin on her face. He tried to act polite and welcome her. Even though he'd rather tell her to go away.  
  
"Uh, Hi Lola, what's up?"  
  
Lola smiled and smoothed her dress.  
  
"I always knew there was something strange about you Clark" she sad, licking her crimson lips.  
  
"Uh, OK"  
  
"I mean, You aren't like normal guys, are you?"  
  
"I'm as normal as the next one" Clark said, trying to keep his cool  
  
Lola smirked "Cut it out, Kent, I know your weakness"  
  
She brought out a piece of red meteor rock.  
  
"And you will be all mine"  
  
Before he could dodge her, she shoved it in his shirt pocket, she watched with delight as his eyes turned red and he got that evil grin on his face.  
  
"Just as I planned" she whispered, then proceeded "I want you, Clark"  
  
He smiled, licking his lips "You know I have a girlfriend"  
  
"Yes, I know that"  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist. "But two is always better than one"  
  
"Just me, Clark" she whispered "I'm bad.. Like you, I could do things Lana would never do"  
  
She sucked on his finger "Break up with the twit"  
  
Clark smiled "I have a better idea"  
  
"Oh yeah, what's that?"  
  
"Let's make out in front of her"  
  
"Ooh, bad boy!"  
  
"You know it, babe"  
  
"So to the Talon?"  
  
"That is where she always is"  
  
Lola grinned, she had made Clark evil, he was all her's. In addition, she was going to publicly humiliate that twit Lana Lang by making out with her boyfriend in front of her. Lola grinned even more evilly. This was going to be fun. 


	5. Cheating

Kayla was new at The Talon, she was not aware of most of the rules yet but she knew that a couple rambonchiusly making out was not permitted. The 15- year-old walked over to Lola and Clark, feeling timid compared to their grown up figures, she looked like a string bean. She put her self consciousness aside and tapped Lola on the shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me, miss?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Excuse me!"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Excuse me!!!"  
  
Lola and Clark broke apart. Clark looked familiar to Kayla.. Could it be? No, she thought, that is definitely not Clark, he would never cheat on Lana they are in love big time.  
  
"What do you want?" Lola asked meanly  
  
Kayla stepped back "Excuse me, but you cannot make out like that in here! You are disturbing costumers"  
  
Clark grinned "You're a pretty girl" he read her nametag "Kayla, and I'm sure you have a boy all your own that you like to makeout with"  
  
"Yes, but..."  
  
"What's wrong with a little PDA, huh?"  
  
Kayla glared, trying to hide her fear.  
  
"Yeah, but.. You have to do it somewhere else.. You are disturbing the costumers"  
  
"We aren't going anywhere" Lola sneered, "Deal with it!"  
  
Kayla glared again, she had to tell the manager. Kayla ran over to Lana.  
  
"Lana, there is this guy and girl making out and they won't stop! It is disgusting and they are scaring away the costumers.. You have to tell them to leave"  
  
Lana rolled her eyes and laughed, she and Clark could be guilty of that sometimes, she walked to go tell them to leave when she saw something that felt like someone had kicked her in the stomach, It was Clark... And Lola! Lana stood there for a second, her mouth hanging open, then ran away a burst of anger, betrayal and shock bursting inside of her; she had the wind knocked out of her. She got a cup of soda. The red krytonite wore off and Clark saw what he was doing, he pushed Lola off him.  
  
"Lola! What are you doing?"  
  
"Clark, your the one who wanted it!"  
  
"No, I'm with Lana!"  
  
Lana walked over and threw her soda in Clark's face. Everyone froze, especially Kayla, this was too much for her first day!  
  
"You jerk!" She screamed hysterically "You told me you loved me! And I believed you! I believed you!"  
  
"Lana!" Clark exclaimed, wiping diet coke off his face "wait!"  
  
"Screw you!" She screamed and ran into the back. Everyone went back to their conversations and drinks. Kayla ran in the comfort Lana.  
  
When she walked in Lana was walking into the backroom. She felt like she had been kicked in the face, she could not breathe, the room was spinning. She sat down and broke down crying Kayla uncomfortably hugged her.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Lana" she said, trying to find the right words "Will you be okay?"  
  
Lana hugged back, but said nothing.  
  
"Right" Kayla caught on "Stupid question"  
  
Lana looked up and tried her best to smile.  
  
"Uh.. I'm f-f-ine" She said, her crying stutter almost becoming apparent, she put on a strong act for her young friend "Go back to work, okay?"  
  
Kayla nodded and left Lana to herself. As soon as Kayla left, Lana couldn't hold it anymore. Her little cry turned into hysterically sobs that she could hardly control. She was in too much of a shock to see what was going on. Lex walked in.  
  
"Hey Lana, sorry I'm late" he saw her face "Hey what's wrong?"  
  
Lana looked up " Cl-Cl-Clark he's a..a ..jerk!"  
  
Lex handed her some Kleenex. She took it and thanked him  
  
"What did he do?" He asked, very concerned.  
  
"Made out with Lola Pantana!" Lana sobbed, she took out a Kleenex and wiped her eyes with it.  
  
"Clark did what?" Lex asked in disbelieve  
  
"You.. Hear-heard me!" Lana sobbed, she blew her nose "He.. Told me that..He..he ... loved me! I believed him, Oh God, this is so unlike him! I thought we were happy!"  
  
"Lana calm down" Lex said, putting his hand on hers "You're hysterical"  
  
"I have a right to be," she yelled at him  
  
"Okay, okay.. I'm sorry," He said, backing off  
  
"No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you.. Do you want some coffee?"  
  
"Lana, sit down, I'll get it"  
  
Lex got up and gave her a cup of coffee.  
  
Pete ran over to Clark.  
  
"Clark, was it red meteor rock?" Pete said, seeing what happened.  
  
"Yes! She slipped me some, I have no idea how she knew my weakness to it"  
  
"What are you going to do about Lana?"  
  
"I don't know" Clark said sadly "I blew it this time, she is really mad"  
  
Pete nodded "Let me talk to her"  
  
"Thanks Pete"  
  
Pete walked in on Lana and Lex.  
  
"Hi Pete" Lana said.  
  
"Lana, listen.. About Clark"  
  
"Don't" Lex said, "I just got her to stop crying"  
  
"He hurt me bad, Pete"  
  
"I know.. But he had no idea what he was doing"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I can't tell you, It is a secret"  
  
"I'm sick of Clark and his secrets!" she cried "Always with his secrets!"  
  
"But.. Lana"  
  
"I'm mad and hurt, Pete, tell Clark that.. I need time"  
  
Pete nodded "OK" he turned to leave.  
  
"Pete wait... I still want to be friends with you.. Just in case, you know"  
  
Pete smiled at her "Of course, Lana"  
  
Pete walked out to Clark.  
  
"She needs time, Clark"  
  
Clark nodded.  
  
"Understandable"  
  
Lex walked out and looked at Clark. Shaking his head.  
  
"I'm not going to ask, Clark" He said to him "But Lana is hurt, she's taking a walk to get her head clear"  
  
"Yeah" Clark said  
  
"She loves you, Clark, Don't mess this up... I'm taking over Lana's shift"  
  
Clark nodded and left, he walked home. He had to find Lola, and distroy her. 


	6. Get Lola

Clark supersped around the whole town before he could find Lola Pantana. He had researched how to get rid of her and he was going to do it. He saw her walking with her headphones on looking like a hooker. It was time to end her.  
  
"Lola!" He called enraged  
  
Lola turned around, when she saw him, she smiled. Slipping her headphones off.  
  
"So we meet again, huh Clark Kent?"  
  
"I'm not letting you get away with this!"  
  
"Oh yeah? What are you going to do, Kent?"  
  
He moved toward her. She put up her hand to him.  
  
"One more step and I'll scream" she said fiercely  
  
"It's over, Lola."  
  
"Oh yeah?" she crossed her arms "How are you going to do it, huh? You have no idea how to distroy me"  
  
"Don't be so sure"  
  
He took a mirror out of his pocket, Lola panicked.  
  
"Clark.. No, please no!" she begged looking more like a helpless child then a Lolita.  
  
"Tell me why I shouldn't!" He said  
  
"It will kill me! Please, I'll do anything you want, just.. Don't!"  
  
Clark put the mirror away and knelt down next to Lola.  
  
"Get out of Smallville" He said to her "Don't bother any of us again"  
  
Lola nodded, frozen in fear, then got up.  
  
"Uh.. Clark? How did you know about my weakness to mirrors?"  
  
"Research" He told her "All the time I've seen you you've never gone near a mirror.. I put 2 and 2 together"  
  
Lola nodded.  
  
"Get out of Smallville" he told her "Don't even try to use your power again... I might not be as sympathetic as I was today"  
  
Lola walked away still terrified. He knew her weakness and she knew his. But he could always kill her before she killed him. She went home and packed her bags, took the bus to a new life, never to be seen again by residents of Smallville. Clark walked home alone, thinking about how much he had hurt Lana today, if only she knew that the red meteor rock had made him like that.. Then he would have to tell her his secret and that just couldn't happen. He decided to give her time to come and talk to him. He knew she would.. She always did. 


	7. Breakup

Lana walked up to Clark's porch. She couldn't even bear to look him in the eyes.  
  
"Lana!" He said when he saw her.  
  
"I'm still mad at you," she said, looking down  
  
"Understandable"  
  
"You hurt me, Clark, you hurt me so badly... I thought we were happy"  
  
"We are happy, Lana"  
  
"You tell me you love me, and then I catch you making out with Lola Pantana!"  
  
"I'm so sorry.. Lana.. I'm just.. so sorry"  
  
"Maybe sorry isn't enough this time, Clark.... Maybe you just can't tell me you are sorry and I will be in your arms and give in like I always do!"  
  
"Lana, please"  
  
He wanted to tell her, more than anything. He wished he could just tell her, but he couldn't.  
  
"We were so happy Clark"  
  
"Were? What do you mean were?"  
  
Tears welled up in Lana's eyes.  
  
"Clark, I love you so much, but if you keep keeping secrets from me like this... making out with other girls.. I don't think we should be together."  
  
"Are..Are we breaking up?"  
  
Lana gave Clark his ring back. Clark took it sadly.  
  
"Here is your ring"  
  
"We are breaking up, aren't we?"  
  
Lana nodded, tears now spilling down her cheek.  
  
"I am so sorry, Clark" she said and went up to her car.  
  
Just before she got in, she looked back at him. Made eye contact with him for a second, then looked away. She sped off. Clark, who was left heartbroken, sat back down, feeling like he had got the wind knocked out of him. Out of rage, he hit the table, making it break, then sat back down. Staring into space. Thinking about the one he lost. 


End file.
